Storm of fate
by Mudevesilvermoon
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke gets lost in a terrible snowstorm, and ends up in the middle of nowhere in a strange hotel. But that's not the only thing that's strange. SasuGaa GaaSasu.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is a SasuGaa story. yay! I hope you guys like it. I'm a huge fan of this couple, so please don't bash it.

Please read and review  I'll give fudge to all my readers! 0.0 OK, just kidding….

----

The white flashed in my eyes. It was everywhere, pounding down on my lungs, suffocating me.

I breathed hard and tried to stay on the path. _The business building should be around here somewhere…._

I trudged on, trying to stay warm and find shelter somewhere. I kept walking as I realized that I was hopelessly lost.

I looked again. _Could it be..? _I saw something ahead that seemed to be a building of some sort. _I can't go on…_

---

Temari sipped her hot chocolate delicately, savoring the warmth and the taste. She huddled in her blanket, listening to the soothing sound of the snow….

Suddenly she heard a loud banging noise on the door. Startled, she rushed to the door to open it.

A man dressed in a mangled suit that looked half frozen to death was in the doorway, barely standing.

"My God, get out of there! You're going to freeze to death!" Temari exclaimed.

"Help….me," the man rasped as he fell to the floor.

--

I can't see anything, I can only hear and feel. I can feel…something warm on my forehead…..voices talking in low tones……a door shutting….

Someone…touching my forehead….

---

Sasuke's eyes slowly opened. A strange red-headed man had his hand on his forehead, frowning.

"What are you…" Sasuke mumbled as the man jumped back in surprise.

He sat up in the bed, his lungs aching. Staring around him, he realized that he had no clue where he was.

"Um, where..?" The red headed man stared at him with a more calm face. "You are at the Morin hotel. You passed out because you were out in the snow so long. You've been un-conscious for four days, and you've had a fever."

Sasuke blinked his eyes. "Um…oh. Could you tell me where I could get to Skyridge?"

(No, I don't have original town names. Deal with it.)

The man frowned. "I've never heard of that town. Our hotel…is pretty much in the middle of nowhere. And you aren't going anywhere in the middle of a snowstorm, not after you almost killed yourself once."

Sasuke sighed, though he knew what he said was the truth. He looked up at the man.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

The man looked taken back for some reason, as if he didn't want to introduce himself.

"…..Sabuku no Gaara." 

The two shook hands.

Gaara turned around and headed towards the door. "Um, later!" Sasuke called. There was no reply as Gaara shut the door.

Sasuke sighed again. _Great. I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere in a hotel with strange people, and I'm missing my business conference. How could this get any worse?_

--

A/N: Famous last words. Just kidding. Anyways, sorry this is so short, I hate writing short chapters, but I'm kind of bored with this right now, and this is a good place to end it.

Expect more soon! Now go, review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hehe, sorry for making you wait. I have to write this quickly before I leave to pick up the new Harry Potter book at midnight!

I thought that I might drop this story because I had no inspiration, but I have the end all planned out, and I thought up some ideas, so don't fear! I will not drop it!

Now R&R!!

------

It had been a week since Sasuke had been living in the hotel. Things here were very limited, as he had found out. There were no phones or internet access, computers, nothing.

There were four people that managed the hotel, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, and their grandmother. He hadn't learned much about them, except Temari, because she had a tendency to ramble onto him about her late at night.

Sasuke had also learned that this was one of the worst places to be stuck in. Since no one dared go outside because they might disappear forever, and the hotel was so small, there was nothing to do. And Sasuke hated not doing anything.

He watched as Temari and Kankuro played some bizarre game that required running around and throwing pancakes at one another. Sighing, he slumped further into the lounge chair he was sitting in.

"Hey guys," he called.

………..

"Hey guys!"

………

"Hey! Guys!" They stopped laughing and stared at him. "Oh, um sorry Sasuke, I couldn't hear you," Temari said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Do you guys know where Gaara is? He might have something to do."

They both stared at him surprised until Kankuro stuttered, "U-Um, he's probably in his room." _Why are they staring at me like that? It's making me nervous…_Sasuke thought.

"Uh…something wrong?" He asked. They both snapped back into reality. "Oh um, nothing," Temari said with a fake smile. "It's just……"

Sasuke began to walk towards her. "What?" Temari looked up at him. "No one has ever asked to do something with Gaara. Most people usually…ignore…him."

Sasuke frowned.

"Why is that?" Temari faltered for a second, trying to come up with an answer. Kankuro saw this and thought, _Crap! She might tell him about it… _

"Probably just because he's shy and doesn't talk much to people," Kankuro answered, looking away from Sasuke.

Sasuke knew that Kankuro was lying. _Oh well,_ he thought. _I'll find out the truth soon enough. _

"Well then, I'll be going upstairs." "Right." Sasuke began to walk up the wooden, dusty stairs. Gaara's room was the first one on the floor.

He knocked on the door several times. "Gaara?" He asked. There was no answer.

He eventually opened the door and stepped into Gaaras' room to find no one. He continued to walk into the abandoned room.

_I shouldn't be in here….._he thought as he looked around. It was a normal room, a bed, desk, window, bookshelf, bathroom, etc…(Ok, sorry to describe it that way, but I don't want to list the objects off one by one, although I think I already did 0.0)

He looked around for something that would tell him more about the mysterious red-head.

"Hmm, what's this?" He said as he saw a picture laying on the ground of a woman. She had brown hair, faded clothes, and was smiling happily.

(God it so clique to have someone find a photo of something in someone's abandoned room! Anyways…)

He picked it up, completely oblivious of the figure behind him. "I've never seen her before," Sasuke said, wondering who she was.

Suddenly something touched his neck. Sasuke yelped and fell backwards onto the cold floor. _What the hell was that? _He wondered, rubbing his head, looking ahead to see Gaara glaring down at him.

"Gaara!" He said, surprised. "I…um…." Sasuke looked down, trying to think of a excuse.

Silence passed between the two as both wondered what to say.

Gaara finally sighed and offered the raven his hand. Sasuke was surprised for a second, then grabbed his hand, getting to his feet.

Gaara stared at him for a minute, observing Sasuke. _Um….shouldn't I be…going now? _

Sasuke nervously thought, staring back at Gaara.

_I…like the way his curvy read hair lines his face….it fits him…that soft hair…that I could reach out and touch…_

Gaara stared at the Uchiha, wondering what he would be doing in his room. No one ever came to see him.

Suddenly Sasuke began to stroke Gaara's hair. Gaara blushed, finding it suddenly hard to breath. _No one has dared touched me…since…._"S-Sasuke…?" Gaara weakly asked.

Sasuke continued to affectionately brush his fingers through Gaara's hair. Gaara thought that he might faint as Sasuke's hand moved further down his face, stroking his cheek.

"Sas..uke….?"

Sasuke began to move closer to the stunned red-head, so that they were almost touching.

"Sas…" Gaara breathed, un-able to speak anymore. Sasuke's hand suddenly moved curiously up towards the blood-red kanji on Gaara's forehead.

Gaara's forehead began to burn and he cringed in pain as Sasuke touched the tattoo. (Let's just call it that for now )

"Sasuke!" He yelled sharply as Sasuke realized what he had done. Blushing, he ran as fast as he could out of Gaara's room.

(Sorry I made everything happen so fast. At least it seems too fast to me. I'll shut up now.)

--Later, in Sasuke's room--

_Why did I do that? _Sasuke thought, disturbed. _I didn't even know that I was doing anything, I just kind of…_Sasuke rolled over on his bed, un-comfortable.

He sighed, trying to go to sleep. _Now Gaara's going to hate me forever. _

"Ok, I get the point. Now will you please let me get some sleep?" he said out loud, talking to himself.

_I probably look like a pervert in his eyes now. Oh great. _Sasuke whumped the pillow over his head.

…_and what if he tells Temari or Kankuro? _"Why, why, why?" Sasuke moaned. "Why must I have a subconscious that won't shut the hell up!

…_then I'll be in big trouble…_

Sasuke sighed loudly, although he knew what he was thinking was the truth. If Gaara did tell Kankuro and Temari, what would happen? Would he be forced out in the cold? And what about…Gaara.?

----

A/N: All in later chapters. Muahahhah!

Sasuke…is obsessed with red hair, apparently 0.0 Anyways……

If you don't review, I'll drop the story!!!...hehe just kidding. But seriously people. Review. Even if you think it's bad. I know I do! just kidding…I think….

Ok. so…yeah! I hate being in a car full of people talking about Harry Potter spoilers….


	3. Chapter 3

.

Okay, well, first of all…let's just get to the point.

I'MSORRYIHAVEN'TUPDATEDINLIKE—OVERFIVEBILLIONMONTHS!!

TTTTTT

I've had a Helluva writer's block, school, stress, depression, drama . But then again, no one cares, so let's just get the bacon shakin :D

Here I am, at like 11:00 at night…I have school tomorrow really early…but bah…I don't care! I'll shut up now so that we can get on with the story. (I finally got inspired, so this next chapter should be better, I hope…)

So then, where were we?

--

Sasuke woke up, shivering like there was no tomorrow. "F-f-f-f-uck…" He stuttered, jumping up out of bed, literally peeling his skin off of the covers. _It's subzero in here! What the hell..?! _"…Gah…" He tried to grab onto something, successfully knocking over the alarm clock. He bent over, picking the clock up. "…2:50 in the friggin morning." He grumbled. "This is just great. Wonderful. Specfuckintacu.." He stopped. "…Lar."

There was Gaara, standing in the hallway, staring at him. His eyes were cold, and his skin was as pale as ice. He looked like a ghost, staring right through Sasuke. "Um…" Sasuke mumbled, his thoughts racing back to the events of last night. He hadn't spoken to Gaara much since then; he'd been trying to avoid him, spending most of the time in his room, sleeping or dying of boredom. Gaara was wrapped in a thin blanket, shivering just like Sasuke. "Heh…I see…your room is...um...cold too?" Sasuke awkwardly asked, hopping from foot to foot. He would have worn anything to warm up his feet right now, hell, even Elmo slippers sounded good.

Gaara didn't respond, merely, he began staring at Sasuke, more or less staring right through him. As if he was searching his soul for everything, his past, his future, who he was. Sasuke shivered from head to foot, the way Gaara was staring at him made him blush in the cool darkness. _It's a good thing that there's no light_, his subconscious whispered into his ear. Gaara finally blinked, that was good progress, for a minute there, Sasuke thought he had completely frozen in the cold. Gaara stared down at his feet, and swiveled around suddenly, making Sasuke jump a little, walking down the hallway at a rapid pace. "Hey!" Sasuke called after him. "W-where are you going?" Gaara turned around, raising an eyebrow. Then he turned back, and continued across the long wooden hallway, his feet slowly tapping on the floor. _Oh, well this is great. I'm freakin' cold, it's the middle of the night…or day…and I'm stuck in this hallway with a psychopath. Things couldn't get any better then this…_

Or so Sasuke thought.

He watched breathlessly as Gaara walked into one of the dark rooms, leaving him alone in the dark. "…Gaara…?" He whispered as the moonlight cast shadows across his face.

A minute later, after standing awkwardly by himself, he heard a yell of 'WHAT?!' from one of the rooms. Then a groan. A light turned on. Kankuro suddenly burst out the room opposite to the one Gaara walked into, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "The hell is with all this noise?!" He grumbled, dressed in his favorite purple Barney pajamas, and of course, let's not forget the bunny slippers. And the Barney night cap. Tears began to fall out of Sasuke's eyes as he tried to hold back his laughter at the sight. He suddenly made a squeaky noise, like a rubber ducky being cut through with a chainsaw. _Oh shit. _Kankuro immediately turned towards him, almost jumping into the ceiling. "Ahh…" He said suspiciously after a minute or two of silence. "…Sasuke…What are you doing here…? Alone? At night? Hmm?" He started to walk towards Sasuke as Sasuke tried to escape. "You know….it's dangerous in this house at night…" "Um…Kankuro?" Sasuke breathed out as Kankuro got very close to his face.

"KANKURO!" A deafening screech came across from the hallway. Kankuro slowly turned around to Temari's angry face. Her hair was let down, it would have looked more pretty though, if it wasn't in a mass state of chaos. It was flopping everywhere, as if it had just gone through a massive nuclear war. And as for her face….well…she wasn't happy. "Kankuro…" She said again, quieter this time, and with slight less agitation. "Kankuro, Gaara's just told me that the heat's off in his room." She suddenly turned towards Sasuke, raising an eyebrow. "You too?" Sasuke nodded numbly. She sighed, tapping a foot, thinking as the three boys all stood in yet another massive awkward silence. "Okay then. There's two options here….and…I don't think you guys are going to like them…" Sasuke was cold. He was tired. He wanted to go back to sleep. He suddenly yelled at her, "Yeah, yeah, just spit it out!" All of them stared at him as he slowly withdrew into the shadows nervously. _Whoops…_Temari cleared her throat, continuing, after a small glare at Sasuke.

"Option one…"

"…Both of you go sleep outside."

Sasuke rolled his eyes in protest as Gaara stood there in silence, un-blinking.

"Or..." Temari whispered something softly, and stared at both Gaara and Sasuke as if they were supposed to hear what she had said. Sasuke plastered on one of the most evil faces he could make. "…Excuse me…?" He hissed, his bangs covering his eyes as he glared into the depths of her soul. Even Gaara raised an eyebrow.

"Or…youcouldgosleeponthecouch…together…"

There was more silence for a second as Sasuke started to scream and Kankuro nervously ran back into his room. "WHAT?!" He yelled. "No offence, but…" Temari stopped him with a finger to his mouth. "No buts, Uchiha," she hissed, returning the coldness he has shown her not so long ago. "I want to see both of you, on that couch, together, in FIVE MINUTES SHARP!!" And with that, she stormed back off to her room, slamming the door so hard it rang in Sasuke's ears. Gaara said nothing, merely started to move down the stairs, making creaking noises that got fainter and fainter. Sasuke shuddered, not wanting to face Temari's wrath. He sighed as he followed Gaara back into the darkness.

When he got down there, a pull-out bed was already said, coming out from the couch. Two pillows lay there, perfectly and softly placed, along with a sheet and a very comfy-looking wool blanket. Gaara was hovering above the mattress, staring at Sasuke. Not through him, but at him. His eyes were calm, and maybe there was even a glint of satisfaction in them. "…After you, Uchiha…" He said, grinning. _…Did Gaara just grin at me…? _Sasuke thought, nervously laughing and slowly moving onto the surprisingly comfortable bed. Gaara slid in quietly after him, putting his back to Sasuke.

Seconds, moments, hours, days, lifetimes passed. Or so it seemed to Sasuke as the only sound between the both of them was the slow ticking of a clock back and forth, rattling both of their thoughts apart. Sasuke cleared his throat, breaking the silence. "Gaara…I'm sorry about the…uh…thing with your hair…" He started sweating. "And your tattoo…" Gaara gave him a forced grunt, un-moving as always. He frowned, thinking back to some of the things Temari and Kankuro had said earlier. "Gaara…why does everyone hate you?" He heard a slight gasp from behind the cold wall that blocked him from human contact. Gaara shook a little uncomfortably. "I mean…I…I…I don't hate you. You've done _nothing _to make me hate you. As a matter of fact, I want to know more about you." Now that Sasuke had started, he couldn't stop. His words flowed like water bubbling down a cool stream on a warm day.

"So please….Gaara?" Sasuke breathed in deeply, and in a deep and cool voice whispered, "Gaara….let me _know _you." Gaara turned around to Sasuke. He actually turned around. The two stared at each other for a long time, two cold eyes, two cold hearts, together. They breathed as one. "Sasuke…you really want to know at me?" Gaara looked down, and then looked back up. His eyes were full of pain and anger, and he was almost maybe even fighting back tears. The coolness faded off of Sasuke's face and turned towards a frown as he felt a strange pang in his heart. _What…has traumatized Gaara so much? _Sasuke suddenly felt a strong determination. _I…I will know it! _He felt as though he wanted to hold Gaara in his arms and never let him go, let him rest his warm red hair against his beating chest. He would always be there to protect him. Sasuke wanted to know. He truly did. With all of his mind and his strength.

Gaara saw this look in Sasuke's eyes, and knew that he truly meant what he said.

"…Very well then," he whispered softly. "I shall tell you everything there is to know about me, Uchiha Sasuke…"

--

Bahahahahahaha XDD

Yup, a cliffhanger.

And no, I won't lead you guys hanging!

Cause yay, I got the story back on track :P W00t!

I'll try to even have a new chapter by tomorrow X3

Oh yeah, and I'm still sorry they're so short. TTTT I'd stay up all hours of the night writing this, but I have school tomorrow…and I reaaally just want to get this chapter in as soon as I can, so…yeah!

R&R or I eat you :D


	4. Chapter 4

_And no, I won't leave you guys hanging!_

_I'll try to even have a new chapter by tomorrow X3_

Okay, so we can all come to the simultaneous conclusion that I am a horrible person. A horrible, horrible person. A horrible, inconsistent person. It's like me to not continue something I start.

But so many of you have favorited my story that I feel really, really guilty. Everytime I got an email saying that someone favorited it, I felt both good and bad.

I got caught in the middle of a rather nasty bout of writer's block, and of course, typical high school life. I know it doesn't excuse it, but just the reason why I haven't written more. However, I'm a much more creative person now then I was two years (oh god I'm so sorry. So sorry) ago. I have new ideas for this story. Plus I'm a much better writer then I was back then.

So, without further adieu, I give you the long awaited Chapter Four.

"Very well then," he whispered softly. "I shall tell you everything there is to know about me, Uchiha Sasuke."

"When I was younger, I was outgoing. I had many friends and many adventures with them. My life was ideal and perfect. I had everything I could want…until the snow came. It brought sickness and disease. Everything in the land died, and this place which had once been full of life was turned into a desolate wasteland full of suffering and death. The trees withered. Animals died. People died. I got the sickness, but I somehow survived when no one else had. There once was a village here. They did not trust me, for I was the only one who had ever survived the sickness. They believed that I was cursed. One night, when I was walking back to my house, I was pushed down into the snow by someone who was once my friend. He took out a dagger and carved into my forehead this scar-a representation of love. Love which I will never have because I am…cursed. The village all died, and my family and I ran away to escape the disease. We came back eventually, and have stayed here ever since. My own family still doesn't trust me. I've grown withdrawn because I've never known anyone to trust or to love me. That is my story."

There was silence for a moment of great tension. Both of their hearts beat in the darkness, apart and yet, as one, joined by the knowledge they had shared.

"I don't believe you are cursed," Sasuke quietly whispered after gathering the courage to speak once again. "Not cursed. Just misunderstood," he smiled, gently caressing Gaara's hand. Gaara's hand grew stiff, and he bit back sadness. He let out a deep breath, and relaxed his hand, holding onto Sasuke's tightly. The two remained entwined in the cold night. The air was frigid, and even beneath the covers, both of them shivered, although their hearts were warmed with compassion.

Sasuke woke up to warm rays of light on his face. He smiled, and sleepily opened his eyes. Beside him, Gaara was sounds asleep. His red hair shone in the sun, bright and fiery. He had a peaceful look on his face. Sasuke stroked his hand softly, and planted a kiss on his forehead. Letting go of his hand, Sasuke struggled out of the covers and let out a monstrous yawn. He walked over to the kitchen, where a cold plate of pancakes was sitting. He let out a chuckle, and grabbed one, eating it at the table.

He heard rustling over by the couch, and, pancake in mouth, went over to investigate. A sleepy Gaara emerged from under the covers, hair askew. He looked up and as soon as he saw Sasuke, he blushed a light red. Sasuke smiled at him, and Gaara let out what seemed to be a little laugh. Setting the pancake down, Sasuke walked up to Gaara, and the two stared at each other before awkwardly looking away.

"The sun came out!" Gaara exclaimed, tearing open the front door and letting a cold blast of morning air in. The yellow and red light reflected on his face, and his eyes glinted with sheer happiness.

"Gaara, my man tits are freezing!" Sasuke said, his arms protectively over his chest as he shivered.

"Sorry," Gaara laughed, closing the door. He had an expression of childlike awe plastered on his face.

"What happened to you two?" A voice came from the stairway. Temari and Kankuro were standing on the stairs, suspiciously looking at them. "Why did you open the door? It's cold enough in here already," Kankuro whined.

"The sun came out," Gaara said proudly, gesturing to the window.

Temari and Kankuro rushed to open the door once again, and both of them started laughing and exclaiming to themselves.

"I haven't seen the sun in years!" Kankuro giggled.

"It's so warm!" Temari sighed happily.

"You know what this means?" Temari turned around, grinning at the whole household. "We're going on an adventure!"

Sorry it's really short. I love cliffhangers. :D They get you excited.

No, I'm not going to promise this time for a new chapter tomorrow. But I do promise that I really will continue it this time.

I've changed from the bad writer I once was.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, a bit of a warning. This chapter has some naughty stuff-I don't get into detail with it, but consider yourselves warned.

Enjoy the chapter!

"I thought you said this was going to be an adventure," Sasuke muttered under his breath.

Him, Gaara and Kankuro were standing dressed in the heaviest winter gear. In front of them, a monolith of snow awaited their shovels.

"I heard that, Uchiha!" Temari yelled from the house. "Now if you boys have done a good enough job, I'll give you some of this hot chocolate I'm fixing up."

"Yeah, yeah, make us do all the work," Kankuro pouted.

"What was that?" Temari growled.

"Nothing, nothing, dear sister!" Kankuro fakely laughed, digging his shovel into the snow.

Sasuke took his shovel and started heaving heavy snow over his shoulders, the prospect of hot chocolate motivating him. Gaara went over to the other side of the snow pile and started the hard work of shoveling all of the snow out of the walkway.

Hours passed, and all of them grew exhausted, slumping down on the cold snow. Temari came out with steaming cups of chocolate deliciousness, which she gave to each of them.

"Come on in and take a break," she smiled.

They all headed into the warm house, sitting by the fireplace and sipping their hot chocolate. They shared laughter and conversation, marshmallows swimming around in their drinks. Underneath the warm blanket, Gaara and Sasuke secretly held hands. The warm fire lapped like waves against the logs, soothing with its ambience.

"Oh, shit!" Temari yelled suddenly. "Those were the last of the logs! And the heat is broken…"

Everyone stayed quietly sitting where they were. No one dared to go back into the freezing air.

"I'll go," Sasuke finally offered, getting to his feet and stretching.

"Me too!" Gaara said enthusiastically. Temari and Kankuro looked at him suspiciously.

"I mean…th-the logs are really heavy. We need two people to carry them," Gaara awkwardly smiled. Sasuke bit back a chuckle as Temari nodded in agreement.

The two marched off into the cold snow once more, both of them silhouetted against the setting sun. They said no words, both of them silently marching. They approached a wooden shed, its roof overrun with ice.

"The woodpile is in th-" Gaara said as Sasuke suddenly slammed him against the door of the shed.

Sasuke sucked Gaara's neck, tenderly biting it and caressing it with his tongue. Gaara let out a gasp of surprise, his fingers digging into Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke moved up to Gaara's mouth, enveloping him in a powerful kiss, the two sharing saliva as their two tongues met each other. Sasuke lifted his cold hands up Gaara's shirt, to which Gaara cried out.

"Your hands are so cold!" Gaara yelped, pushing Sasuke's hands away.

Both of them stood laughing for a long time, lost in their own world.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" A voice behind them snapped.

Sasuke whirled around, ripping his hands out from under Gaara's shirt.

Temari was standing behind them, eyebrow raised.

"Well?"

"It's um…not what it looks like, Temari," Sasuke nervously sputtered out.

"Oh really? Well, I think it is. And I only have one thing to say to the both of you," she replied, eyes narrowing at both of them. Sasuke swallowed the fear down his throat, his heart racing in the winter cold. Gaara was silent next to him.

"Can I watch?"

"What?" Gaara yelled, completely taken aback. His face was a dark red.

"I uh, want to watch," Temari said, smiling, tilting her head to the side.

"N-No way! No!" Gaara shouted, horrified.

"Well then…I suppose I'll have to go tell Kankuro," she sighed, turning around and heading back the way she came.

"NO!"

Temari turned around, grinning from ear to ear. Gaara avoided eye contact with her, keeping his eyes to the ground.

"I…I guess…you can, you can…watch," Gaara stuttered, turning away from her and putting his hands to his face in embarrassment.

Temari and Sasuke both started laughing. Gaara sighed and pouted, sitting down on a pile of snow.

"It's not that bad," Sasuke smiled, planting a kiss on Gaara's forehead and rubbing his shoulders.

"Yeah, whatever," Gaara mumbled, his red hair blending in with the color of his face.

"How about we go in the shed? It's freezing out here," Temari suggested, opening the door.

"Ladies first," Sasuke grinned as Gaara mimed shooting himself. It was going to be an awkward night.

_God, what is taking them so long? Temari went to see what they were doing, and that seemed like half an hour ago_…Kankuro thought, cuddled up in a blanket on the couch. The fire had long since gone out, the logs blackened with ashes.

"I'm cold!" Kankuro cried out, adorned in his Barney pajamas and his bunny slippers. There was no response.

"I should go see what they're doing…"

Shivering and cursing, Kankuro, still clad in pajamas, marched his way outside. It was dark now, night stars shining in the sky. Flashlight in hand, he marched out to the shed. Shining his light on it, he stopped.

"That's weird…" he said, looking around him. Suddenly, the noise in the shed started again.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Kankuro screamed. "IT'S A MONSTER! IT'S EATEN EVERYONE AND I'M THE ONLY ONE LEFT! THE WOODPILE MONSTER! OH MY GOD WHAT DO I DOOOOO OH GOD!" He ran around in circles in the snow, terrified.

"Did you hear something?" Gaara asked.

"It was nothing," Sasuke muttered, hands on Gaara's bare waist.

Eventually, Temari, Sasuke and Gaara made their way back to the house, Temari and Sasuke laughing while Gaara stayed quiet. Sasuke and Gaara were completely exhausted, dragging each other through the burden of the snow.

"I wonder what Kankuro's doing…" Temari asked, frowning. "Oh well."

They all walked in the doorframe, and facing them was an ancient warrior, armed to the teeth with dagger that was aimed at all of them.

Or Kankuro would have liked to think as he screamed, holding the kitchen pan defensively.

"MONSTER! YOU ATE MY FRIENDS! TAKE THIS!" He yelled, rushing towards them with the pan.

Temari put out a foot, and Kankuro slipped, crashing down onto the cold floor, his hand twitching.

"What the hell, Kankuro?" Temari asked, walking to the kitchen and leaving him crying on the floor.

Gaara and Sasuke held hands, laughing as they went up to Gaara's room.

They both stopped short as they saw the photograph on the floor. Letting go of Sasuke's hand, Gaara picked it up off the floor and placed it on his dresser.

"It's a picture of my mother," Gaara softly said. "She died of the disease early on."

"I'm sorry, Gaara," Sasuke replied, grabbing his hand again and holding it tight.

"She was the person I was closest to in the world, and then she left me. I've never been close to anyone again," Gaara whispered, his shoulders wracking with emotion.

Sasuke let go of Gaara's hand, sitting on his bed quietly.

"Gaara…" he began, and then stopped.

"I love you, Uchiha Sasuke," Gaara stuttered, trembling.

Sasuke's face turned a bright red, and his mouth opened slightly, and then shut.

"I…I love you too, Gaara," Sasuke breathed, his words slow and full of meaning. His heart pounded once again, hard and painful against his chest. Gaara moved to sit next to Sasuke on the bed. They shared their silence together.

"Gaara," Sasuke began again, smiling. "I think I got lost in this storm and missed my conference for a reason. Call it destiny, though I never believed in it. Or maybe fate is the better word. Yes, I like that. Call it a storm of fate," he laughed.

Gaara smiled along with him, admiring the glint in Sasuke's eyes.

"A storm of fate. I like that," he said, stroking Sasuke's hand.

The two lay together that night, their two lives as one, sharing their body heat, hearts pounding and love searing. Fate had finally brought the two of them to meet the other, as was destined. Sasuke would never regret getting lost inside a storm of fate.

Cheesy ending? Maybe. But cheesy can be fun sometimes.

I hope you enjoyed all of it! I'm going to start writing some new fan fictions soon, so be on the lookout for those. And possibly another SasuGaara story. :3


End file.
